1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a power supply for a portable electronic device, a battery pack has been variously used. In addition, as portable electronic devices are used for various fields, a demand for high-capacity battery pack has been suddenly increased. Therefore, study and research has been conducted so as to improve safety of a battery pack.
Due to the result of these efforts, the shape of the battery pack may be variously changed. For example, the battery pack may be implemented to have a pouch shape, a squared shape, a cylindrical shape, or the like.
Among those, the pouch-shaped battery pack insulates the whole bare cell by using an insulator so as to prevent a short due to non-insulation of a pouch or a short due to interference of an electrode lead. Generally, the insulator is configured to have two portions, that is, a top insulator and a bottom insulator. The above-mentioned structure may degrade productivity by causing an alignment problem of the two portions, or the like, due to the manual work resulting in quality deviation.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.